


Family, Duty, Honour

by DragonLdy



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, green dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLdy/pseuds/DragonLdy
Summary: During the Royal visit Sansa decides to stay at Winterfell for a few weeks to help her mother as her little brother lies in a coma. Joffrey insists on leaving his sworn shield as her protection.





	

 

Bran was in bed for three days and nights after his Fall and the mood in Winterfell had completely changed, Mother usually so devoted to her duties as Lady Stark had completely fallen apart and staid up all night next to Bran's bed making of her prayer wheels. Although Princess Marcella and Prince Tommen had both paid their respects and said they would pray for him, even though Tommen was only seven, Prince Joffrey had not approached Sansa or as far as she could see anyone else to pay his respects. Tommen had been so adorable as he stuttered out the words he had rehearsed with his Septa, she gave him a kiss on the cheek when he was done and thanked him and his little face had blushed pink and he ran away from her, Sansa had giggled at the thought that a little boy although a prince was still a little boy.

She should have been happy to be packing for King's Landing but her thoughts kept straying to Bran so she visited her Mother in his room again. Is it possible for a woman to age ten years over night? Sansa was beginning to think it was so, she told her mother about the preparations for the move South, about who in their household they were taking with them. Lady Catelyn was only half listening, most of her attention on the prayer wheel in her hands and the boy in the bed, after trying to coax her into eating some food or taking a break to sleep Sansa politely left her to her grief as she was only upsetting her more.

Family, Duty, Honour. Her mother's house words, Sansa leaned against the wall and came to a decision, she went to her Father's solar where she could hear Robb and Father talking through the door, she knocked and entered to find Jon Snow there too. She never knew how to behave around Jon Snow, Mother always treated him with disdain and rarely looked at him if not to look down her nose at him, but Father loved him, was proud of him, would be displeased with her if she ever talked to him badly in front of him. She settled for giving him a polite nod the same as she gave to Robb.

"I've just come from Bran's room and I'm worried about mother, she is not coping well with this, she refuses to leave his side until he wakes and she has just abandoned all of her duties as the Lady of Winterfell." Her words have caused her Father pain and for his forehead to crease which was not her intention.

"Your mother needs time with Bran, we cannot deny her that." He explains kindly.

"I agree, she needs to be with him until he wakes and she should not be burdened with the stresses and strains of managing Winterfell, during a royal visit while ... Until Bran wakes up. That's why I think I should stay behind while the rest of you go to King's Landing." Robb and Jon shift in their seats to look at her and her Father frowns more.

"But you have been talking about King's Landing since you were eight, surely it's a dream come true for you and your betrothal to the crown Prince, don't you want to get to know him better?" He hasn't said no, which means he'll hear her out.

"I can still be betrothed to the Prince, we were not intending to get married for a few years anyway and being acting Lady of Winterfell will be good experience for me. You're taking a lot of staff South with you and new people will have to be hired and trained in, Robb as Acting Warden of the north while your in King's Landing will need help," an idea struck her, "Especially since Jon is going North with Uncle Benjen, Rickon follows us around all the time, he's only three and he doesn't understand what's hapened and you know only I and mother can get him to sit still for five minutes at a time."

"Aye that's true, but won't you be disappointed to have missed out on seeing King's Landing?"

"I can follow in a few weeks when things have settled down and Bran is doing better, a ship from Whiteharbour would be much faster than taking the King's Road and I can bring you all news of Bran's recovery." Ned Stark smiled at his little girl; fifteen and so sweet, so considerate of others it was no secret that she was more favored by Lady Catelyn than the other children, she was such a Lady; in soul and looks exactly like Cat was when he first met her in Riverrun.

"What about Arya? Should I leave her here too?"

"I'm not sure, she has a tendency to cause more trouble than peace, she could definitely do with some one on one teaching with Septa Mordane to become a proper Lady." All three men laughed at this and Sansa bit back a smile, yes this would be for the best, her mother needed her and her duty to her family had to come before her own desire to see the beautiful capital in all its splendor.

********  
The King didn't seem to mind much either way, he was momentarily annoyed that his plan of bringing the new queen south had been put off but as long as his friend Ned was still coming he didn't mind. The Queen told her she was perfect in her duty which sounded more like an insult than a compliment and Sansa got that funny feeling; like when the Queen had complimented her dress and asked her to make one for her: a feeling like she was being mocked but she didn't understand how or why. Joffrey seemed more annoyed than anything.

"But what good will you be able to do your brother? You're not a Maester."

"Of course not your grace but I feel it would be better to stay and help my mother." Queen Cersei pulled him away when he seemed to be about to say more, the two talked quietly before Joffrey returned with a beaming smile, he was so handsome when he smiled and all the rest of the time too; she was so lucky that her Father had arranged such an advantageous match, she would be grateful to him to her dying day.

"Of course you must stay and help your family I believe as 'High as our Honour' are your Mother's house words and of course you must stay to serve her as is honourable." Her Mother's house words were 'Family Duty Honour' and she saw a few people in the room react and flinch at his mistake but no one corrected him, his Father just looked annoyed and drank deeper from his cup. "Of course I would be remiss if I left my betrothed unguarded in the North and I insist on leaving my sworn shield: The Hound here to protect you." Sansa didn't know what to say, it was unexpected and unwanted but it was obviously a gesture designed to show how much he cared, he would not be here to protect her but he would leave his most trusted and most fearsome retainer to protect her, before she could fully process this turn of events her Father spoke up. He was obviously uncomfortable with this idea.

"That is not necessary your grace, my men will protect Sansa, as they have done all her life and it is really not necessary, besides Southern men rarely last long in Northern climates."

"Your men protected her while she was only Lady Sansa; daughter to the Warden of the North, now she is the future Queen, betrothed to The Crown Prince and her protection must be adjusted as is befitting to her change of station."

It was all settled, The Prince decreed it, The Queen praised it as a wonderful idea and The King; already put out by the change of plans said it was a wonderful idea in a tone that invited no argument and Ned Stark was left with no control over his daughters safety. Angry and scared for his daughter's safety he immediately asked to speak to Robert and Cersei alone, he had never really spoken to Cersei before, he had seen her from afar and she had been there to congratulate the victors after the Greyjoy rebellion; her Father behind her who was one of the most dishonorable men to ever live with the exception of his pet Gregor Clegane.

"I cannot leave my daughter in the Hands of such a man." He said it simply and to the point as any Northernregion would and Cersei fought the urge to roll her eyes at his lack of delicacy.

"Sandor Cegane is one of the best fighters Casterly Rock has to offer, he has been Joffrey's sworn shield since he was two, Lady Sansa could not hope for a better protector."

"Do you know what his brother did to Ellia Martell?" Cersei sighed at the name, Robert was always going on about the damage that whole affair had had on his relationship with his old friend Ned. She had hoped they could get through the whole visit without talking about that specific catastrophe.

"He's ferocious like his brother but not a raper, I've trusted him with my family's safety for years." Ned's concerns fell on deaf ears and he eventually left, immediately seeking his sons Robb and Jon. Sansa was talking to the Stewart about something, she had a list in her hand and was ticking things off in the Great Hall when her brothers, Theon Greyjoy and Father came in and brought her to the Godswood.

"Sansa I'm very sorry but it looks like the royals are hell bent on leaving that man with you as a sworn shield" he said the last bit the same way most people would say cockroach.

"Prince Joffrey says he is one of the most fearsome warriors in Westeros and he will protect me from all harm." She tried to sound confident but the tremble in her voice betrayed her; she had not thought that being the future Queen would mean she was in more danger, the way Joffrey had put it it sounded like there would be assassins behind every turn.

"Sansa... Do you know why I took Theon as my ward?" They all looked at Theon and frowned, how had this become a topic of conversation? Theon drew himself up straighter at the mention of his name. "During Robert's Rebellion-" The children made themselves comfortable on the Weirwood roots; their Father never talked about the war and this may be their only opportunity to hear of it, "Tywin Lannister sacked King's Landing along with our forces; he promised failty to his King who he had been hand to for twenty years but as soon as the gates of the city were opened for him he gave orders for it to be ransacked. He also sent two of his men after the Targaryan heirs: Rhainys and Aegon, their mother was Princess Ellia Martell of Dorne." He paused then and wiped at his eyes; the memories of those red and gold banners and the broken little bodies, they would haunt him to his dying day. "He said afterwards that he only gave orders for the babes to be killed but Gregor Clegane; Sandor Clegane's older brother and another man called Polliver scaled the castle... They didn't just kill those babes they massacred them, I can still see the red Lannister banners saturated with their blood and poor Ellia." He bit back the words wondering how much he should tell his sweet, innocent summer child. "She was raped and beaten to death." Sansa blanched at this information and her eyes filled with tears, Robb put his arm around her as she began to sob and Ghost came and licked her face; it wasn't ladylike and usually she never let any of the wolves lick her like that but today she buried her face in his soft fur and let it soak up her tears. "If I hadn't taken Theon as a ward I was afraid that same fate may await him one day, even if someone else had taken you as a ward Theon, they would not have treated you as a ward as I have, they would have used as a threat constantly hanging over your family's heads."

Jon was the first to break the silence "A man like that cannot be allowed to stay at Winterfell, if he hurt Sansa we'd never forgive ourselves." There was real emotion and concern in his voice and Sansa couldn't help but smile at his concern for her.

"He may not be like his brother but he is still a danger to Sansa, we cannot let him roam around the Keep doing as he pleases, even if he never touches Sansa there are common women and girls in Winterfell and Wintertown he might hurt and what then? Offend the crown Prince by sending his favourite dog to the Wall or the executioner's block?" Robb pointed out with concern, as he would be Lord of Winterfell one day his Father had always encouraged him to be concerned for the safety of all the people under his care Not just his family. His Father sighed and nodded at his son's concern.

"Her protection isn't the only reason behind this, I have a feeling he'll be reporting back to Cersei about goings on here, he'll be observing you at close quarters Sansa so you must do Winterfell proud and never, ever be alone with him."Sansa nodded and smiled, trying to be brave.

"Maybe he is nothing like his brother, siblings are not always alike; think of Arya and I we're complete opposites, neither one of us would do anything dreadful like.... Like that but you see what I mean." Her Father sighed and smiled sadly.

"Hope for the best but be prepared for the worst." They all nodded in agreement at this statement. The next few days were busy for all as the household got ready to leave, Arya looked like she'd swallowed a bitter lemon every time Septa Mordane corrected her posture or manners and she took to regularly begging Sansa to go with them just so she would not have the Septa all the time but Sansa assured her that Jeyne Poole would be there too and the two would become fast friends. They never had been friends; Jeyne liked to tease and poke at Arya but Sansa sat her down before she left and gifted her one of her old gowns on the condition that she help Arya with the Septa and be a friend to her in the new exciting place they were going. Her Father also took to teaching her how to use a dagger, he had it made so she could wear it under her dress and trained her to pull it out and stab with it. She only had a few lessons but she couldn't help but beam with pride at her Father's encouraging words, Septa Mordane always praised her openly and warmly, holding back her praise as a rebuke and puffing up Sansa's efforts while bringing down Arya's. Her Father taught both girl's together because once Arya found out she insisted on being taught too. They didn't tell her the reasons behind the lessons, they just told her it was a useful skill to have. He neither praised nor compared the girl's skill or aptitude he just corrected their efforts where he saw fit and when the lesson ended patted them both on the shoulders and said "Good work, keep practicing." Somehow it meant more to Sansa than all the praise for all the tapestries or embroideries she'd ever made.

Jon spoke of postponing his trip to the Wall, he was as worried as their Father about the Hound but then one day he changed his mind and never mentioned staying again. Sansa got annoyed at the sudden change, he had seemed so sincere in his determination that he wouldn't let any harm come to her. Not knowing when they would meet again she sought him out at the forge, he tried to hide something as she approached but then took it out from behind his back; a sword? Why would he hide a sword from her?

"Why are you leaving? You said you would postpone going to the Wall."

"It just seemed for the best." He answered not meeting her eyes.

"That's not a good enough answer, you were all against leaving three days ago, the Night's watch take new recruits all the time. Why the urgency?"

"We can't talk here, let's go to the Godswood, The Lannister soldiers don't go there." They walked arm in arm, Sansa did it automatically because he was escorting her somewhere but she did not miss the surprise on Jon's face. Then she realised she could never remember touching him voluntarily, she remembered when she was about four; Jon picked her up and swung her around and the two of them were friends even though the boys were three years older than her, but then her Mother took her away and told her it wasn't dignified and told her she must not play with Jon alone as he was only her half brother. Surely this wasn't the first time in ten years since she had touched him? Her mother's rebuke had been so strong that she never played with Jon again but surely.... It was! This was the first time she had touch her half brother in ten years, they lived in the same Keep! How had this happened? So consumed by these musings was she that she didn't even notice when they reached the Weirwood with the huge roots that were perfect for sitting on.

"It's Lady Catelyn, she does not want me here, she would be happier if I left so it's better if I go now with uncle Benjen rather than later."

"Mother hasn't left Bran's side since the accident, you cannot know what she thinks."

"She told me when I went to visit him, I thought I could bring Summer for some exercise but the wolf hates leaving him and she told me while I was trying to lead him out." There is a throng emotion in his words, he is not letting the tears fall but she can see how hurt he is, Lady came then and licked his hands with affection, prompting Sansa to react likewise. She stood and hugged her brother, most of her life she thought nothing of Jon Snow, he was just there and he seemed to encourage some of Arya's worst traits. Her Mother had ignored her for the last week in her grief and Sansa often had Rickon hanging off her skirts and looking for comfort, she had felt hurt by her Mother's rejection but now she was glad. For the first time she was looking at her half-brother and really seeing him. He had been Rickon's age once but he had had no mother or older sister to comfort him when he was scared. She hugged him tight and wiped away the tears falling from her eyes.

  
"When I'm Queen I'm going to have the King legitimize you, Father should have done it years ago." The words come out of her briskly, she has been thinking them for a while but this is the first time she says them out loud. He looked at her in confusion and then nodded and returned her hug, wiping away his own tears at her words.

  
"You don't have to do that San-"

  
"The future Prince's and Princesses of Westeros will call you uncle, your last name cannot be Snow when they do that." She is using her Lady Mother's voice now, the voice that says there will be no argument: I have decreed it. At a loss for words Jon gave her another quick hug and then held her face in his hands.

  
"Uncle? Not half uncle?" He asked with a note of trepidation in his voice.

  
"Uncle rolls off the tongue better." She answered matter of factly, his hug tightened at that and Sansa felt a surge of warmth for him.

  
"I got you a present, it's not very ladylike but Robb can teach you how to use it." He pulled the sword from the cloth bundle it was wrapped in and Sansa was about to protest when he pulled out a much smaller dagger with a sheath so it could go around her arm. She didn't know who the short sword was for, but it matched her little knife in design and she smiled at the thought of him using a matching weapon to her's on his journey, he really was a considerate and loving brother, it made her heart ache to think that no mother had ever loved him, even her own. The sheath he strapped on around her wrist, she would need a little help putting it on in the mornings, he taught her how to draw it quickly under her sleeve and they went back to the Keep with new friendship in their hearts.

  
With a heavy heart she watched them all leave, the huge giant that was The Hound stood behind her in an unobtrusive way while Rickon pulled at her skirts, finally unable to take his tugging she lifted him onto her hip where he settled happily and waved at the Royal procession. She knew it wasn't the best final impression for the Prince to have; of her holding a snotty nosed boy who kept pulling at her hair but he had been crying and she had longed to comfort him so she hoped the Prince would go away with the idea that she was very maternal and loving; good traits in a wife; she hoped.

  
The first thing she needed to figure out was now that she had the Prince's sworn shield what was she supposed to do with him? As Lady of Winterfell it was her duty to take care of all of the residents of Winterfell. She turned and looked at him just as Rickon pulled a comb out of her hair that made her flinch.

"Ow Rickon, not so hard, be gentle." She spoke softly and Rickon stopped pulling at her hair but then started again, she could hear strands being pulled out as he pulled at the elaborate southern style.

"Here let me." His voice was like gravel as he took the little boys hands and disentangled him from mass of knots and curls, the comb now hanging down in a messy display and she wondered if she'd have to cut it off. He lifted Rickon into his arms as she continued to untangle the mess, she looked up then as Rickon rested on the big warriors hip, he reached for Clegane's long black hair and started playing with it, unimpeded unlike when he went at Sansa's.

"Thank you, your very good with him, he hasn't gone to anyone that isn't family since Bran's fall." He grunted at the word fall and let Rickon put his arms around his neck and play with the hair at the back of his head.

"Kids are contrary, he probably won't want to go near me this time tomorrow, shall I hand him back?" Sansa was still trying to fix the comb, her scalp hurting where it pulled hairs painfully.

"No, please give me a few moments to fix myself." A few moments turned into several minutes as she had to return to the Keep and get a maid to pull it out, the complicated Lion motifs of the comb had caught a lot of her hairs and pulled it out, Joffrey had given it to her before he left and she had promised to wear it always but it was a heavy painful thing to wear and now she thought maybe he wouldn't mind if she saved it for special occasions. When she was done she combed her hair out rather than leave it half up and held her arms out for The Hound, he considered her for a moment before handing Rickon back, it was as if he had forgotten he was holding the boy.

Shaggy and Lady were at his heels so they were not alone, her Father had given her strict instructions on that and there were plenty of servants about besides.

"I have not had the chance to speak to you before now Ser Sandor-"

"I'm not a Ser."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not a Ser so don't call me one." Sansa was surprised, they didn't have many knights north of the Neck, it was more of a Southern custom, closely associated with the faith of the Seven, it surprised her that the Prince's sworn shield wasn't one; half the Royal party seemed to be.

"Oh, well how should I address you?" He shrugged non-commitaly.

"Joff calls me dog, others call me the Hound."

"Why, that seems rather.." She searched for a word that wouldn't sound offensive, was it because of his scar? She had found them terrifying at first; he looked so angry and threatening all the time that he had stood behind Prince Joffrey during the visit but it was not like the poor man could help them, it seemed unnecessarily cruel that he should have such a nickname because of them.

  
"It was my Grandfather." She was shocked by this statement, what did he mean?  
"He was a kennel master to Lord Tywin's Grandfather and when they were out hunting one day a mountain lion attacked the Highlord, my Granfather lost a leg, three of his hounds and gained a keep and a lordship for saving the High lords life, that's my family sigil: Three Hounds on Autumn leaves of gold for the three that died." Sansa stared at him open mouthed as the two Direwolves got scratched behind the ears by him.

"I think that's one of the best stories about how a Lord's sigil was designed that I've ever heard." She smiled at the thought and he didn't look up from where he was petting the wolves and now kneeling before her. The wolves seemed to like him and he wasn't afraid of them, he was good with Ricken maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
